Family Values
by ForeverFun91
Summary: Its a new year, 2027, and Henry LaMontagne is halfway through his first year of college. When he comes home over break for a celebration, he reunites with one Jack Hotchner. The only problem is that he suddenly has this weird feeling he can't explain, one that both confuses and scares the crap out of him.


All that was running through Henry LaMontagne's mind as he raced his Toyota Camry down a deserted stretch of country road was, 'Mom would kill me!'. Glancing at the speedometer on the dashboard, it read 107 miles per hour. A wicked grin spread on Henry's face as he let out a whoop of joy. A shrill ringing sprang out from his back pocket. Henry's foot eased off of the gas pedal and he reached down to pull out his phone.

"Oh, crap!" He exclaimed as the sleek device slipped out of his hand. Henry fumbled around on the floor for his phone, accidentally swerving the wheel as he did so. "Shit!" Henry's head popped up just in time to see his car swerve off the road and into a field of tall grass. The impact was subtle, and the vehicle shook on contact, rolling a bit more before it came to a hault. Henry sighed in relief and sunk back into his seat. Ring! Ring! Henry grabbed his phone, unlocked it and answered the call.

"Hey sweetie! What took you so long to pick up?" Jennifer Jareau asked her son.

Henry chuckled nervously, running a shaky hand through his shaggy, sandy blonde hair. "Sorry, mom. I just, uh, got sidetracked a bit."

"Henry," his mom's voice was low and warning.

"What did I do?" Henry exclaimed.

JJ laughed. "Nothing. I hope."

Henry shook his head and bit his lip. "You don't have to worry about me, mom."

"Uh, yes I most certainly have to. Speaking of worry, you were supposed to get here an hour ago."

"Sorry, I slept in at the hotel. Then I had to eat."

His mother laughed. "And how long did that take?"

"Not sure," Henry said with yawn. "Look, mom, if I want to get there before supper, I should really get going."

"Ok hun, I'll see you soon. Be safe, and try not to get into any trouble."

"Of course, mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Henry hung up and tossed his phone onto the center console, watching as it slipped into the cup holder. He glanced around and sighed, remembering his current situation.

"On second thought mom, I might be a little late for supper." Henry muttered to no one as he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

* * *

><p>By some miracle, two hours later Henry finally pulled up to his childhood house. He parked on the street, seeing that the driveway was already full of cars. Every year for New Year's Eve, his mother's BAU team would gather for a series of festivities. Due to school related interferences, Henry had not attended one of these gatherings since he was in the eighth grade. For him, high school had been all about studying and his soccer career. Like his mother, Henry eventually gained a full ride scholarship to Cornell University with the sport. There had been many late and all nighters due to the many advanced courses he was enrolled in. Nevertheless, Henry had survived high school, with the aid of many cups of coffee and extra tutoring from his Uncle Spencer.<p>

Henry flipped down the sun visor and examined his appearance in the mirror. His unruly sandy hair covered his forehead and most of his ears. As he had aged, the light blonde his hair had once been had slowly began to change it's pigment, taking more after his father's chestnut locks. Mixed hazel eyes peered out with a steely gaze beneath his bangs and his slightly crooked nose and soft, full lips completed the majority of facial features. Henry's high cheekbones and rosy cheeks also suited his complexion, earning him many compliments from not only many girls, but guys seeking to capture his attention. Never being that interested, Henry would often politely turn down the many with prying eyes fixated on him.

Today, he wore slim fitting black skinny jeans with matching dark colored vans. A simple gray t-shirt that stretched across his slightly broadened shoulders hinted at the toned muscles underneath. For extra warmth due to the unusually chilly temperatures in Virginia this time of year, Henry threw on a navy blue sweatshirt.

He hopped out of the car and hurried to the door, deciding he did not enjoy the cold weather. Henry rang the doorbell and waited, shivering on his front porch. The door opened seconds later, revealing all the warmth and cheer from inside the house. In the doorway stood a young girl of about ten or eleven years of age, her blonde hair kept out of her face with a ponytail and headband. Her soft features lit up and she ran into his embrace, squeezing the living daylights out of him.

"Henry! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

They drew back, and Henry grinning down at his kid sister. "Wow, Claire you've grown a lot in a couple of months. What gives? Soon you'll be catching up to me!"

If possible, Claire's grin grew wider. "I know! I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago and she said that I grew three inches since last year!"

"Oh, Henry, there you are!" He turned to look into the house, towards the voice. His mother approached and pulled him into a tight hug. Jennifer looked as beautiful as ever, still slim and very active, not yet sporting very many wrinkles or grey hairs."Here, let's get into the house."

The door closed with a soft thud behind him, and Henry was fully enveloped in a warm, light atmosphere. Children were laughing, adults chatting, and the smell of sloppy joes lingered in the air. Right away, his mother drew him into the kitchen where many of the kids were settled. He greeted his father tending to the guests watching a football game in the family room while he made his way over to the kitchen table.

"Hey, Uncle Spence. How's it going?" Spencer Reid looked up from the difficult task of trying to feed a fussy baby who shared his same wide, brown eyes and thick oak colored hair.

"In general, great. Right now, eh, that's questionable. Maria here refuses to eat, and just look at the twins…" Spencer trailed off as both of their gazes landed on two identical six year old girls who were currently painting in the corner, spilling everywhere. Their sunflower blonde hair was covered in red, pink and blue watercolor, as were the rest of their clothes. Henry had known little Rosalind and Christina Reid their whole lives. The first time he babysat them, he knew in an instant that the both were a trouble making dwo. He had had to explain to his Uncle Spencer and Aunt Lizzy why their whole collection of antique 19th century china was in shatters all over the house and that the family parakeet was currently living in the chimney. Those were dark days. Speaking of Aunt Lizzy, she seemed to have just returned from the living room and had just spotted her daughter's mess making. Henry had always respected Elizabeth Reid, knowing that the petite blonde woman could and most certainly would, if needed, pack a powerful punch.

"Oh thank god, I was starting to worry that I would have to deal with them." Uncle Spence breathed in a sigh of relief.

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, Uncle Spence, but isn't it a bad thing to be afraid of your own children?

"Oh, no. I'm not … scared of them, per say. I'm merely, uh, currently occupied with with another one of my children, and it would really be a shame if Maria didn't get any supper tonight due to her sisters' lack of immaculateness." He glance back over at the hysterical girls resisting their mother's efforts to clean them and their mess up. Reid sighed. "Since they were born, I feel as if I've aged six years."

"But you have."

Uncle Spence chuckled. "So I have. Life flies when you're having fun. In fact, it feels like it was just yesterday I was holding you in the hospital for the first time."

Henry gave him a small smile.

"Henry!" He spun around in his chair to see his mother walking over to him. "You have to come say hello to everyone else! They haven't seen you in so long."

Henry allowed her to drag him into the next room, where people were seated all around the room, chatting and watching football on the T.V.

"There he is!" Henry grinned as he found himself pulled into a hug from David Rossi. The old timer had long since retired, but was still up and about, even in his older age.

When two little pairs of arms and a small body wrapped around his leg, at first Henry was confused. He quickly recognized little April Morgan, a head full of curls, barretts, and sparkles. Henry reached down and scooped up the toddler, flying her through the air as she let little bubbles of giggles escape. Then he pulled her close to him, letting the small child sit in the crook of his arm as he gently bounced her up and down, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Awwww! Look how cute they are!" Henry's Aunt Garcia squealed. Henry could just about feel everyone in the room restrain themselves from rolling their eyes.

"Hey, Aunt Penny."

"Hi hunny, oh my look how you've grown! You know, hot stuff, it looks as if my little buttercup here may could soon be passing you up on supreme god status." Garcia exclaimed from her seat next to Savannah.

Derek Morgan huffed indignantly, giving Henry a 'once over'. "Eh, he's still a kid, Mama. I highly doubt it."

Henry set April down, and she hurriedly raced over to her mother, jumping into her lap and curling against her chest. Henry crossed over to the couch to sit next to his Aunt Penny.

After a half hour of visiting, Rossi began to glance at his watch then look out the window. "They should be back by now."

Henry frowned. "Who's they?"

"Aaron and Jack. They ran back to their house just a little before you got here. I think they got a call about their dog from the neighbors."

Henry nodded, not really processing the last part of what Rossi said. He had not seen either Hotchner in quite a long time, Jack more so than Aaron. It was at Uncle Rossi's last barbecue this summer that Henry most recently caught up with his Uncle. On the other hand, it had been about three years since him and Jack had caught up, at Jack's high school graduation. Henry couldn't remember seeing him at his graduation; Jack had most likely been finishing up exams at Penn State.

Uncle Spence walked into the room, carrying a sleeping Maria and wiping up smeared baby formula off her pudgy cheeks with a wet paper towel. "Uh, we'd love to stay, but it's getting late and we, uh, have quite a bit of cleaning up to do." Behind him, Aunt Lizzy was marching two grumpy six year olds who were still relatively messy towards the door, dragging towels behind them. "We'll see you guys later." Everyone took turns giving and receiving hugs, and then they were gone.

The home phone rang, causing many of the guest to jump, but settle when realizing the source of the noise. Henry settled back into the game, the Chicago Bears versus the Green Bay Packers.

"This guy is amazing!" Morgan exclaimed, referencing one of the Packer's rookie quarterbacks, Brad Rattington.

"Ok guys," JJ began as she walked into the room, catching everyone's attention. "That was Hotch. He and Henry got a complaint, as you all know, about Charlie being too loud. Well, they were on their way back over here and they got slammed by some drunk guy. They're heading to the E.R. as we speak and Hotch was wondering if some of us could meet them at the hospital."

"Oh, my poor G- man! Did he say how they were?" Garcia asked insistently.

"Uh, no he didn't."

"Well," Morgan said from the couch, putting an arm around his wife. "I think you and Henry should go, JJ. you too, Baby Girl."

"I think I'll tag along too," Rossi said with a yawn. "Boy, its getting late!"

JJ nodded. "That's exactly why we should get going."


End file.
